Maintenant, si tu le permets
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Il est toujours difficile pour un père de voir son fils partir de la maison. Il l'est encore plus quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy et que notre fils unique veut partir avec l'un de nos camarades de classe. SLASH YAOI Draco/Astoria & Scorpius/Théodore Nott


Auteur : Camille

Genre : humoristique, cross_gen

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Maintenant, si tu le permets…

Chapitre : One-shot

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, en dehors de l'histoire.

Blabla de l'auteur : Je suis sûre que je pourrais accuser benebu, mais non…

Rating : PG-15

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

- Non, non et NON !

Certaines choses ne changent jamais. Ainsi, après la pluie, vient le beau temps, le printemps succède à l'hiver, la pluie tombe de haut en bas, l'on naît avant de mourir, les Gryffindors sont des abrutis et Draco Malfoy surprotégeait toujours son bébé. Bébé de presque vingt-trois ans et mesurant quatre centimètres de plus que son père.

Ces choses étaient tellement immuables qu'Astoria n'y faisait même plus attention, après trente années de mariage. Pendant que son époux tempêtait tout ce qu'il pouvait, répétait son désaccord de façons variées, elle émiettait stratégiquement le sablé qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Définitivement pas assez de beurre, dans cette fournée. Elle aurait bien aussi pu se limer les ongles, Draco aurait eu cure de cela tant qu'il était furieux. Scorpius, lui, avait pris son calme en patience. Il l'avait prévenu, de toute façon. Tournant négligemment la page de sa revue sportive, il attendait que l'orage soit passé. Le seul à sembler prêter une attention à Draco était la victime de sa tempête : Théodore.

L'idée avait été brillante, à l'origine : venir parler à Draco, après une de ses meilleures transactions boursières, à l'heure du thé, sans oublier d'apporter un vin français tiré d'un grand cru. Tout était réuni pour que la nouvelle passe comme une lettre à la poste. Facile, efficace, précis. Digne d'un Slytherin, en somme. Sauf que le facteur '_Mon fils, mon bébé, mon âme, ma vie_' n'avait pas été vu comme aussi important

- Draco, s'il te plaît, calme-toi…

- Toi, ne me parle pas, Théodore ! Répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça à mon bébé ? Tu l'as connu à sa naissance.

Retenant un soupir, le brun répondit en articulant bien chaque mot, dans l'espoir qu'un percuterait le cerveau de son camarade d'école.

- Ton « bébé » va avoir vingt-trois ans, Draco. Oui, je l'ai vu naître et je ne l'avais plus vu depuis ses onze ans, entre Poudlard et mon travail aux États-Unis.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que tu veux vivre avec lui ? C'est encore un bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, ça arrive à tout le monde de se chercher pendant un temps, ajouta-t-il pour son fils.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel. C'est sûr qu'à son âge, on se cherche beaucoup, quand on est en couple depuis bientôt deux ans.

- Je ne me cherche pas, Papa, répondit Scorpius, sans plus s'intéresser à la conversation et être écouté par son père.

- Non, mais Théodore, tu te rends compte ? C'est… C'est… C'est mon _fils_ ! Mon bébé ! Il ne peut pas partir de la maison, de toute façon ! Il est bien trop jeune.

- À son âge, tu étais déjà marié, Draco, et vous résidiez à Londres.

Haussant les épaules, comme si l'argument n'était pas valable, Draco continua.

- De toute façon, tu n'es qu'une passade. Je n'ai pas dû être assez présent, il se cherche une figure paternelle.

Théodore entendit littéralement Astoria se taper la tête contre le guéridon devant elle, où trônait le thé. Elle adorait son mari. Il était attentionné, gentil, protecteur, courtois, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être crétin, par moment. Il était parfaitement capable de soutenir avec le plus grand aplomb que le monde était plat s'il le décidait ainsi, un jour. Particulièrement si la décision pouvait avoir un rapport avec Scorpius. Bref, certaines choses étaient immuables, mais le fils Malfoy était habitué à vivre avec, donc, il prenait cela avec une philosophie sans faille.

- Papa… Fit-il pour que l'attention de son père se fixe à nouveau sur lui, alors qu'il se levait.

- Scorpius… Menaça Astoria, craignant un coup d'éclat.

Coup d'éclat qui ne manqua pas. Alors que Draco le regardait, son fils se pencha sur Théodore pour lui rouler un merveilleux patin, sous les yeux exorbités de son père.

- Maintenant, Papa, si tu le permets, nous allons nous diriger vers la chambre de Théo, chez lui, pour continuer ce que ce baiser a si bien commencé…

Sous le regard ahuri du vénérable père de famille, il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son petit ami, qui le suivit sous le choc, alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

- Mais… Mais… Mon bébé…

Astoria envisagea un gloussement face au traumatisme visible de son époux qui venait de découvrir que _oui_, leur fils de vingt-trois ans avait une sexualité. Elle hésitait entre plaindre Draco et ce pauvre Théodore qui se ferait noyer sous les recommandations.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
